Nocturnal Nightmare
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Moonstone Hunter was but a simple painter, he didn't expect to get caught up in Nightmare Moon's war with the rebels. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow show. chapters on some Sundays. Infrequent updates.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about MLP. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own, MLP Hasbro, and a few others do.**

**(Castle of the Two Sisters)**

There was nothing but peace and quiet on Equestria under the leadership of Princess Luna and Celestia.

But Celestia wasn't here… And Luna…. Wasn't the same, she wasn't at all the same as the regular one.

Nightmare Moon looked at Moonstone Hunter, she slightly moved her helmeted head and looked around.

"Is the picture done?" Moon asked while she cracker her neck and walked down from her throne while she adjusted her helmet on her head and then she looked back at Moonstone.

"Yes…. I am, sorry, your highness, I was just finishing up the rest of the portrait." Moonstone said while he looked at the queen.

It was clear knowledge to Equestria that Moon had defeated and banished Celestia to the moon until Moon brought her back.

What isn't clear was how she did that or why, Celestia was gone, Moon soon took over the entire kingdom, she installed herself as queen and turned the sky eternally night.

There was panic of who would protect Equestria and then of how food and crops could be grown. Moon solved this by organizing the guards into a kingdom wide army and by researching the ways to grow food at night.

"Your highness, are you ok?" Moonstone asked, Moon looked at her subject and blinked before nodding.

"I'm confused, I've been in thought, I'm sorry." Moon stated, Moonstone packed up his tools and nodded.

"Well, I'll leave to you to your work, you have a kingdom to lead at the moment… See you tomorrow." Moonstone said with a bow as the Pegasus walked out, Rarity and Rainbow Dash watched the artist leave and then turned to the Queen.

"Back to your stations, Rainbow Dash, get a few guards to escort Moonstone back to his home… Those blasted rebels are raiding up and down the forts… We have to deal with them…" Moon ordered while she turned and sat back to her throne, taking her diary out to write in while a squadron of her royal guards went to escort Moonstone home.

"You don't have to escort me the entire time, you have a queen to deal with, she needs you." Moonstone stated while he walked, taking step after step, Rainbow Dash and the others looked at him.

"You're the royal painter, and you know we have rebels all over the kingdom, they took over part of Cantorlot and forced Queen Moonstone to come to Ponyville…" Rainbow stated while Moonstone shrugged and sighed.

"I still can't believe we have rebels; they didn't get much last time but a small amount of food, we shouldn't be getting this type of flak for the new government." Moonstone said, Rainbow nodded and laughed in amusement.

"Well, we're still dealing with them, but I don't know much about them… Just that Captain Shining Armor is the commander of the entire resistance." Rainbow said, that was before they heard a whistling noise.

"Fire spell, get down!" Rainbow yelled before she tackled Moonstone to the ground while her guards launched at a group of Pegasus who were shortly joined by Earth Ponies.

"Rebels! They're swarming us!" One of the guards yelled before she slammed into one of the rebels before Rainbow raised into the air and slammed into a Pegasus pony.

"Why are they here?! I thought they were still on the border!" Rainbow Dash asked one of the soldiers while Moonstone looked at the guards in panic.

"What do they want!?" Moonstone asked while he looked at the rebels who were slowly forcing the guards back as more of them came out.

"We aren't going to make it!" Moonstone said before a massive wave of energy knocked the rebels back and shattered and then burned several trees to ash.

"That will be… Enough…" Moonstone heard as Nightmare Moon landed with a squadron of guards and looked at the retreating rebels.

"Chase them down…. Make sure they don't get away." Moon ordered to her guards while she looked at Moonstone.

"Moonstone, come with me… It seems the rebels are trying to come at me and have put a target on anyone allied with my government, they shall suffer for it…" Moon ordered while she looked at the shocked Moonstone with amusement.

She had no idea what would be coming sooner or later.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know that the first chapter isn't good, first chapters aren't my thing. Next chapter will be in a few weeks or so and will explain Moonstone more. I want to point out that this take place in the Nightmare Moon future in Cutie Remarked. Until next chapter. Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
